This is where it all ends
by Qtpye
Summary: Sheena is scared to death of her father...is ther someone in degrassi that can help her and her little sister?
1. The Beginning

**I do not own anything from degrassi, i do own Sheena and her parents and sister**

ok, she thought to herself, if i just stand here and listen he cant do anything else to me...

"Sheena are you even listening to me child," her father screams for the billionth time ,"im so sick of you and your sister not paying any attetion to anything i have to say" he finishes as he stands up from the kitchen table. He pushes his chair back and stalks off.

"I want this place cleaned up before i come down from my shower or i swear to god you and your sister will regret making your mother move out."

He always says that, she thinks as she cleans off the table, its been 10 years since her mother walked out on them Sara was only 2 weeks old when she did, sheena herslef only being 6, that is why they moved to Toronto to be close to his parents when she was ten. They both died when she was 15, car accident, so then Sheena, her Dad, and Sara all moved closer to Degrassi street so she would start at DCSin about a week...

"GOD DAMMIT SHEENA I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS" Her dad Screamed at the top of his lungs...as he stomped toward her...

"SARA RUN!" Sheena screamed as her dad grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall...

"Sheena i told you to clean up this mess didnt I?" her dad growled as he held her up against the wall.

"yes sir and it is clean s-ss-s-sss-Sara and I just have to put up some dishes..."

"DOES THIS LOOK CLEAN TO YOU?" her dad screamed as he took her head and slammed it into the table. Sheena slid to the floor andher father stalked upstairs to his room and slammed the door and grabbed his unopened bottle of hot damn he bought before coming home and Chugged half of it in 3 seconds..and then promptly passed out.

"Sheena," Sara whispered as she climbed out from below the sink.Sara grabbed her a towel.and ran to where sheena still layed on the floor, "ok its not so bad this time.its just a little blood." she got it off of Sheena's forehead there was a cut about an inch deep. Sara preseed the cloth to Sheena's forhead as she regained conciousness (**SP?**)

"ok Sara im ok now thank you sweetie how about we go put those dishes up" Sheena whispered as she took another bloddy cloth away from sara. hopefully tomorrow will be a better day...probably not


	2. Tour De La Degrassi

"Ok dad is at work you wanna go check out the school and stuff?" Sheena asked sara after they finished breakfast the next morning. She had a nice goose egg on her forehead where he had smacked her head against the table, and right underneath it was cut pretty bad. her arms were brused from where he had grabbed her but she could cover those with one of her long shirts since she wears one with everything anyway.

"ok im gonna go get ready you go to your room and get ready too" Sheena said as they finished cleaning up the table and the dishes they used. sara went up to her room and Sheena went to her room. down in the basement...the farthest away from that MAN...

She found her Black turtle neck and a Black T shirt with Happy bunny on the front that said..."its cute how you think im listening" with bangles on her right wrist and she put on the necklace her grandma gave her after they moved to Toronto.

and a pair of hip hugging Flairs and a pair of Converse...ok she isnt poor her dad gets her anything she wants...to make up for the fact thathe liked to use her as a human punching bag...

"SHEENA! come on i wanna go!" her sister was at the top of the stairs squealing. Sheena walked back upstairs to where her dads jacket was sitting.

"Sara go outside and look around figure out where you wanna go first..." Sheena said assorta booted Sara out the front door and she walked back to her dad's jacket and grabbed some money out of his pocket...he always had loosemoney in his pocket. She got lucky this time...there was $100 in there. she took $50 so he wouldnt know she actually took any.

"ok Sara," she said as she walked out the front door and locked it leaving a note for her dad ", where do you want to go first?"

**I thought this would be a good end to this Chapter...this is my first story...i promise i will start things about degrassi in the next chapter i just had to start this off ith the back story behind Sheena and Sara...leave comments and i will write more...**


	3. The First Encounter

Walking down the road Sheena and Sara both try to look at everything all at once. As they walk closer they see The Dot.

"That place looks ok and i have money for dinner you wanna eat?" Sheena Looked at Sara and Sara nodded.

They walked into the the resturant and Sheena say a group of teenagers sitting next to the window. She and Sara walked past them to the next table and sat down. One of the waiters walks over to there table, Sheena started giggling quietly, this guys hair looks so freaking wierd and who also seemed to be ignored by they other teenagers as he walked by them to Sheena and Saras's table.

"Hi my name is spinner what would you like?" He said as he stood in front of them.

"I'll just have a Burger and Fries with a strawberry milkshake and sara?"

"I want the same except chocolate milkshake, please." and then he walked off

As they waited on their meal Sheena got this wierd feeling someone was starying at her. She turned her face up and came eye to eye with one of the Cutest guys she had ever seen. Curly black hair soft blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. remebering her "battle wounds" she immediately put her head back down.

"Sheena whats wrong," Sara looked at her and turned around. seeing the guy that Sheena had been looking at she smiled as she turned around ",I seeeeee. he is cute want me to go see what his name is?"

"NO" Sheena whispered as loud as she could.

"Ok, im gonna go talk to them," then, much to the discomfort of Sheena, Sara sauntered over to their table and started jabbering asking them questions, awnsering theirs, and Spinner walked back up with their food.

"Sara Michelle come and eat PLEASE" Sheena said alittle to forcefully.

"ok thank you guys." Sara said and walked back to their table.

" ok from left to right sitting there is Craig Manning, the one you like, Hazel, Jimmy, he is in a wheelchair because someone came to their school with a gun and shot him in his spine, then there is Paige, they are all in your grade and Craig has a little sister that is my age and he said we could come over after we are done eating" she said as she scarfed down half her burger.

Sheena looked at Craig and then back down at her food and just listened to her sister...OHHHH Boy!

**ok dont be to harsh... like i said first story...comment me plz**


	4. Lies

They all finished about the same time. Sheena walked up to pay the tab while Sara went back to the tableand talked to them some more.

"10.35 please..." that cashier told sheena how much it was.

"Oh then ill get it," Craig walked up behind her and laid down $11, "dont worry about the change, Well Miss sheena may i escort you to my house?" he asked rasing his arm slightly. She took it and smiled alittle

"so what brings you to DCS?" He asked as they walked the couple blocks to his house.

"Well back at my old school, i got into a lot of fights...and finally my dad said im sick of this new job new start and here we are right Sara?" Sheena looked at her sister, telling her to continue the lie for her.

"yeah and this isnt the first time its happened either...Sheena has been suspeneded from school for fighting, and stuff like that." sara said not being able to think of anything else to say.

When they got to the house Craig opened the door.

"Joey can Ange and i have company? we can all sit outside and soak in the last days of summer!" Craig yelled into the house and stood waiting for Joey's awnser.

"Yes who is this Company?" Joey said bringing Angie to the door with him. " Wow new neighbors Craig? that is nice this one looks about Angies age whats your name?"

"My name is Sara Jacobs...and this is my sister Sheena we moved it a week ago and finally got settled in"

"Ouch what happen Sheena that looks like a really nasty cut and that gooseegg is Enormous!" Joey said taking a step in Sheenas Direction but halted as she stepped back.

"Oh its alright Mr. ummm..." she stood there silent for a minute. she didnt know the mans last name considering Craig had called him Joey...so he wasn't craigs father...

"oh its Jeremiah but just call me Joey. I like your friends Craig..."

"Hmm mmm: Angie cleared her throat.

"Oh and Angie they are very polite..." with the Joey walked back into the house...

"so did you get that from a fight at your old school?" Angie Asked.

"yeah some girl called me chicken and we wrestled a bit you think this is bad you should see her HA HA HA..." Sheena lied again she didnt like lying to these guys, but she didnt want anyone to know what happens at her house when her father gets home at night, because she didnt know what would happen to sara if anyone knew what was actually going on...

"so do you guys want some cake or something for dessert?" Craig interuppted her thoughts.

"No actually we should get home our Father should be coming home any minute," Sheena looked at her watch and noticed that dad had probably been home for over an hour. "Oh SHIT as a matter of fact we really need to get home...Craig i will talk to you at school ok im sorry but we have some more stuff to take care of before we socialize any further" she said as Sara and she ran down the block..

As so as they walked through the door she realized her dad wasnt there at all.

" he must have found a bar to go to. lets just go get ready for bed...that way when he gets home we can say were sleepy and go to our rooms ok?" she said as the person in queation walked through the front door...

"SO WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU TO HELLIONS BEEN ALL EVENING?"

"Just walking around getting a feel for the pla..." Sheena said then her dad slapped her.

"you both go to your rooms Sheena ill be down to talk to you in a minute..." Her dad said then walked up the stairs to his room.

"Sara Go to your room and lock the door...now" Sheena said as she pushed Sara up the stairs and ran to her room...this just couldnt end well...

**A/N: Ok...so some good Comments so far thank you guys i appreciate it...comment some more and ill update tomorrow...**


	5. It Starts Now

"Sheena? are you down hwew?" Her father asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Dad im on my bed. Im sorry that Sara and i left im sorry we didnt say snything before you left but i told left you a note so you wouldnt worryand im really really sorry daddy i promise it wont happen again..." she rambled on and on while her dad stood there staring at her.

"Sheena listen im sorry about last night." He said and looked down at his feet. "its just since your mother left its been hard and with your grandparents dead i just feel so," he wouldnt look at her " but i just wanted to get you something to show you how sorry i am for...for throwing you around like that.." he said and handed her a new cell phone top of the line everything added...

"um...Thanks dad...ill start on your dinner,'' she said as she walked upstairs ", Sara could you come down and help me make dad some dinner please?"...

First day of school...

"Welcome back to Degrassi, everyone todays annoucements begin with..." Ms. Hatszlaskos (SP?) said into the speakers as everyone was conversing about there summer vacation...Paige, Hazel, and Sheena have the same first hour together...computer immersion...and Mr. Simpson was sitting at his desk waiting for the annoucements to go off "OK people this is a brand new year...and with it brings brand new faces...everyone this is Sheena Jacobs she has come to us from," he said and looking at her waiting for an awnser...

"oh no where really just everywhere continue Mr. Simpson" she said and putting her hand back to her face she sat back down. the goose egg had went down a bit but the bruise was worse because there was a few more bruises added.

"ok then, Sheena everyone. and now..."

after all the locks got handed out for the lockers...and everyone was asigned one...the day began

After School, Craig and Sheena went to pick up Sara and Angie from the Elementary.

"SHEENA CRAIG WE"RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Angie yelled as thw ran out of the school. Sara slowly followed after.

"Sara whats wrong?" Sheena asked slowly...figuring she knew the awnser already.

"I don't want to go home" Sara said with a far away look in her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"SHEEBA, IM SO SICK OF YOU NOT DOING WHAT I ASK YOU TO DO." her dad said after he finished his shower. He came downstairs and the magazines on the coffee table werent staked properly, "SARA, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"**_

_**he said as he slapped Sheena...Sara ran to her room and shut the door and turned on the radio, it was all she could do to drown out the Screams from downstairs...**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I undestand sweetie," Sheena started the nher phone rang.. "hold on...Hello?"

"Sheena, i want dinner on the table when i get home...at 5:30 not a minute later!" then the phone died in her ear.

"Sara we need to get home...Now sorry Craig sorry Ang...we will come over later" Sheena said as she grabbed Sara and ran off towards her house...Lord it was gonna be a long night...

**A/N: OK i know its sorta crashing right now but its the beginning of the end.**


	6. The Last Stand

Sheena walked through the front door and ran to the kitchen looking for something to cook, shit its 4:30, she thinks to herself i cant have anything reay by the time he gets home. I've got to get rid of him onceand for all..

"Sara i want you to call and ask Joey if you can come over till about 8. Please do this for me!." Sheena said staring her sister in the face. Sara walked over to the phone and called and talked to Joey and thirty minutes later Craig and Angie stood at the front door.

"Sheena Come with me plesae! come with me Sheena!" Sara whispered when she heard them knocking.

"No i have to do something," sheena said as she opened the door, "Hey guys she is already for you..."

"MAKE HER COME WITH US CRAIG! ITS GONNA BE BAD THIS TIME!" Sara yelled as Sheena pushed her out the front door and shut it and locked it...

"Nothin came be that bad come on Sara we are having Cheesebugers for dinner tonight." Angie said as the walked off but Craig was silent on the way home...

_**8:45**_

"Do you think we should call?" Craig said as he looked at the clock for the 900th time since 7:45 Joey looked at him

"your really woried arent you? ok how about you stay here with the girls and ill go check and see what is taking her"

As joey left the house Craig called Sheena's the phone just rang and rang and rang until a man picked up the phone.

"DO YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER, SARA?" the man sounded drunk...and he didnt hear anything else but a bug Thump and then someone screamed and the phone went dead...Craig motionless came to his sences when the dial tone came on..

"what is Joey walking into?" Craig put the phone back down and sat at the kitchen table and waited...

**A/N: OK comments no updas untill then...**


	7. The Hpspital

Joey pulled his car up to the front of the house next door, after passing cop cars and people standing in the street...there wasnt a car in the driveway.

"Sir, Officer what happened?" Joey asked as he ran over and one ", the other little girl that lives here is at my house."

"yes sir well, someone next door heard the commotion and called us and he left before we got here...the young lady was sent to the hospital severly bleeding out the back of her head.." the officer said "the lady next door got the tags and we are looking for the car now."

Joey went back to the house got Sara, Angie, and Craig.

"yes im here looking for Sheena Jacobs?" Craig said when they got to the hospital.

"are you family?" The nurse at the desk asked him, and sara walked up beside him and said " i am and these people are taking care of me while my sister is in the hospital. Could you please tell us where she is and what happened to her?"

"yes the doctor will be right out to speak with you please sit in the waiting room."

They went to sit in the waiting room and sat next to the T.V. so the girls would have something to do while they waited...

Finally the doctor came out.

"right now she is in critical condition, she suffered a severe blow to her head and has a black eye and her jaw is borken. but she must have given the person she was fighting one hell of a fight because her left hand is bruised badly and her right hand is broken" The doctor said as he watched the color fall from Craig and sara's face. "its alright you can go back and sit with her but i doubt you will get anything out of her tonight"

They walked into Sheena's room and Sara began to cry "if she wouldnt have made me leave..."

"you would probably be in the same condition how long has this be going on Sara?" Joey asked as they all found a seat and sat down.

"well it all started when we moved to Toronto to take care of Memaw and PawPaw...dad started getting physical with Sheena he would pinch her if she mouthed off to him kick her if she brought him the wrong drink or something, and then my grandparents died...we were all on our way to a play for Sheena's old school that she was staring in...they had to get her understudy after the first act because we all at the hospital... PawPaws car had flipped over after getting blind sided and then hit a semi in front of them and we hit them...my ganrdparents died instantly god i wish i had to sometimes...he dosent hit me only like pulls my hiar and pops m on my behind but Sheena ow if one of us did anything wrong she got it 10 times worse and i am guessing she didnt have dinner done when he got home and he probably got mad because i wasnt there." she ended the story as tears shone in her pretty blue eyes.

"Dont cry Sara this is NOT your fault, your father is just an Very confused man that has so much on his plate begin single watching his parents die. and then moving to a whole new place. He needs to go get help..."

"no this is my mom's fault she left us with him knowing what he was like. She abaondonded us. I hate her. I hate her."

"would you hate me even more if i wasnt here right now?" Sheena and Sara's Mother whispered as she walked into the room. "because i understand if you hate me SOO much right now and i dont blame you one bit." she walked over and sat by Sheena's bed "i didnt think he would hit you girls...he called me tonight told me what happen said he was turning himself in tomorrow morning and that he didnt want to be let out. Who are these guys Sara?"

"this is Craig, Joey and Angie and I was at Angies house when Sheen went at it with dad. Why r u here because dad is gonna leave us now?" Sara said looking at her. "Maybe we dont want you here you ever think of that?"

"Now Sara, you dont know..." Joey started

"No its ok...Joey i deserve it im even supreised she remebered me, i left them when she was just a baby." Her mother said looking at her. "and dont worry your still my youngest baby i havent had anymore children and i dont plan on it until i get to know my daughters again. Im sorry Sara please let me try and get you to forgive me"

a quite fell over the room and they all just sat in silence.

**Ok...new chapter new updates new everything Yeah...i really like writing keep it up**


	8. Happily Ever After

**Three Weeks Later**

Sara sat next to Angies bed, just like she did every day till her mom came to pick her up after whe got off work.

"Things are better now at home Sheen, dad has been in jail since the morning after and moms back! she has been really cool. We all want you to wake up. Craig has been here everyday after school. These kids at your school sent florwes and stuff for when you wake up...come on sis wake up!"

"Stop yelling at me and i will" Sheena said lightly as she tried to open her eyes.

"SHEENA, SHEENA! NURSE nurse she is awake." Angie ran out of the room and grabbed the first nurse she could find and ran back to her sisters room. As her mom walked down the hall she saw all this and she ran towards the room thinking something was wrong.

"Sheena? my baby your awake...are you ok? Nurse is she going to be alright?" Their mother asked as she walked into the room. Sheena looked over and stared at her...

"dont call me your baby you fucking bitch...your the reason im in the situation in the first place...i want you to GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" as Sheena screamed at her mom her heart rate went up. the nurse looked at Ms. Jacobs and then back at Sheena.

"Ms.jacobs i think you should leave." said the nurse

"Yes right now i think that would be best, Sara here i brought you dinner...share it with your sister" Ms. Jacobs said as she hurried out of the room.

"Sara where is Craig and everyone go call them for me. I want Craig here..." Sheena said as she bit into the burger her mom had actually bought for herself.

Sara looked at her sister and then shook her head as she walked out of the room and right into her mother.

"does she want me to come back in?" her mother sorra of pushed for an awnser.

"No mom she wants me to go call Craig to come back over here because she is awake. Mom you have to understand she has been my strength and my protecter. Its not you she is mad at its dad but since you left us she is gonna blame you. Im sorry she is acting this way." Sara looked at her mom as she walked down the hall to the phone.

Craig, Angie and Joey should up at the hospital about an hour later. Craig ran into the room and ran straight to Sheena's bed and kissed her.

"Ok its nice to see you too craig" Sheena said as craig pulled his head away from her and looked into her eyes

"Are you really gonna be ok? i mean honestly you promise no more of this right? please tell me your gonna be ok?" Craig said basically pleading with her.

"Yes yes im gonna be fine baby dont worry. Did i just call you baby?" She said and looked away because there was also a room of people around them.

From that day on Craig was always at the hospital unless he was at school...until about a week later sheena got out of the hospital. Then they were inseperable. They became the Biggest couple at Degrassi and 2 weeks after their Graduation Craig Asked Sheena to marry him. She agreed without hesitation, and they were married in september. Her mother was there.

Her father was Convicted of Child abuse and Assault and was sent to jail for 5 years. when he was released Sheena and Sara both got a restraining order against him.

**OK OK i know probably a bad ending sorry i didnt update sooner...but ehh im to tired anymore to right.**


End file.
